Naja's Tale
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Naja, Piper's cousin, has been infected with a crystal that makes her life a living Beep.When she goes to Piper for help, she is told to join the storm hawks until the cure is found. PXA NXC NAJaXCHRIS And many more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Me: don't ask

Me: don't ask. I do not own the storm hawks and this girl I made and explain is not perfect just powerful. She is pretty, powerful, and different. She can cook but she can't cook when there is a guy around. I wrote a song for her. Her name is Naja, named after her bright red hair and her orange eyes. Naja is a fire elemental name. Now on with the story.

Match, a lighter, a fire place, it was her place.

Strike the match, light the lighter, light the fireplace, it was her power.

Moonlight fueled her passion for the flame.

Sunlight gave her energy.

The smell of a fire gave her desire.

Cooking, fueled her lust.

Arguments gave her the power to fight back and made her bold.

Her bright red hair and Orange eyes reminded everyone of a fire, much like the fire that burned within her.

Piper walked down the hallway of the condor as the stork flew it toward Terra Tropica so the next morning they could relax. Aerrow watched Piper from his doorway, silently stalking her with his eyes. Piper stopped to look in the mirror. Although she would be going to bed in less than two hours, she still looked.

"Dang it." She murmured when she realized her mascara was messed up. She wearing it to impress Aerrow and really didn't care for it. Aerrow thought she was hot without it.

Piper.

"why are you staring in the mirror?" Finn asked from up the hall. Piper looked at him.

"Admiring my hair." She told him. She has left her hair down so it curled slightly

"okay. Whatever. Have you seen my hair gel?" He asked.

"Find radar." Piper told him. He nodded and walked down the hallway as radar walked around the corner with his hair gel.

"That's my hair gel!" Finn yelled chasing the little sky monkey. Radar ran up the hall with it, past Piper who was still staring at the mirror. Aerrow ducked into his room so Piper couldn't see him. He would watch her from afar. Piper's Cellphone beeped on her Hip. She stopped playing with her make up to look at it.

"SHIT!" She cursed loudly. She ran down the hall to her room and printed an e-mail and then went hunting for Aerrow. She found Finn first.

"Where's Aerrow?" Piper Asked, seeming desperate. Finn looked at her funny.

"Why?"

" It's an emergency. I got an e-mail from a friend and I need to talk to Aerrow about it." Piper answered.

"He's in his room." Finn answered.

Thanks Finn." Piper exclaimed as she ran towards Aerrow's room which was oddly right next to hers.

"Aerrow!" Piper called as she opened the door. Aerrow looked up from his bed where he was reading a book, alarmed.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up. Piper handed him the paper she held in her hand. Aerrow took it and read it.

'Dear Piper,

I know it's been years since we've seen each other but I need help. Cyclonis is out to get me and has made a stone that makes my life living hell. You know how I've always had a passion for fire and flame, and cooking, right? Well, Cyclonis has made a crystal which has changed my powers for the worst. A mere argument makes me stronger but the moon… oh dear god, I can't see the moon nor can their be a full moon even if I can't see it, it makes me lose control is a very horrid way. Let's just say, I've ruined my innocence that way.' Aerrow stared at that.' But to make matters worse, I can no longer cook without going through the same thing with the full moon.

Please Piper, find a away to reverse this curse. The crystal was forced into my cxhest and now I live with it in me and I've forced myself into the darkness to save myself. I've heard of you and your teams accomplishments, now all I ask from my dear cousin, is a way to escape this wretched crystal.

Will you help me?

Your cousin,

Naja'

"Cyclonis has made crystal like that?" Aerrow asked Piper. Piper nodded.

"Well, guess there is only one thing to do."

"What?"

"Bring her here as you find a cure to this crystal. She'll become part of the storm hawks. We'll just have to make sure to not let her cook and put special locks on her door so she can't get out on the full moon. I don't wanna treat her like a prisoner but… I'm sure rather feel like that than feel like a villain." Aerrow told her.

"Her room can be on the other side of mine. Who do we tell to make sure she stays in her room on the full moon?"

"The only person we need to tell. Stork. We'll tell him we need special locks so the new member of the team doesn't go insane on the full moon." Aerrow told her. Piper nodded.

"You reply to Naja, and I'll talk to Stork." Aerrow told her. Piper nodded and ran back to her room.

--

Meanwhile, on another terra, Terra Atmosia, a Girl with dark red hair and orange eyes similar to Piper's, Ran towards a house painted in light blue with grey shutters, her hair trailing behind her, her hair shinning in the light of the almost full moon.

"Piper, please, help me…" The girl whispered as she opened the door to the house and ran in before locking the door. Her hair was shoulder length and matched her red mini dress and red flip flops. She ran to her computer, hoping for a reply, only to find it there.

' Dear Naja,

I have spoken to Aerrow and he wants you to join the storm hawks tomorrow at noon. We will be on Terra Atmosia in the late morning after stork designs a type of lock that we can put on your door for the full moon as I attempt to find your cure. Naja, although we haven't seen each other for 6 years, ( they are 16 now), you are still family and I will do what it takes to help family, and so will Aerrow since he too is like family and who ever is my family is his.

Pack your things and meet us on the docks of Atmosia at 12 o clock. We get you settled into your room and have you relaxed by the full moon. Don't worry, your safe with us, and none of the other squadron members will know, just Aerrow, you, and me will know. Stork only knows that you have been infected with a crystal that makes you go insane on the full moon.

See you soon,

Your cousin,

Piper.' Naja sighed.

"Thank you Piper. Thank you Aerrow." Naja whispered before running off to pack her things. She grabbed two black suit cases and put her clothes in them. She grabbed her purses and shoes and put them in another suit case. Naja was a fashion geek but also a very fit girl. She played sports and took karate and sweating was not disgusting the way other Fashion geeks found it. In her last bag she put in her crystals and jewelry and then hid her weapon in it. She hid a few other things in random bags so no one would find it. Like her dairy, it went into a dress, her extremely personal notebook went hidden into one of her big purses.

"Pick up the phone NAJA!" A voice came from the answering machine. It was female's Voice. Naja bite her lip and walked toward the phone. She picked it up.

"He- hello."She said.

"Naja… you sound so chicken. What's the matter… afraid?" The person on the other end taunted. Naja shivered.

"What do you want Cyclonis?" Naja snapped.

"I want you to join me. You should I mean, I do have the cure to your crystal problem." Cyclonis said.

"NEVER!" Naja shouted, slamming the phone down. If she had never come across the Dark Ace, this never would have happened. The Dark Ace saw her and thought she was beautiful and then deiced he wanted her so he told Cyclonis of her power and Then Cyclonis wanted her.

"All because of Ace… dark ace…" She whispered in a shaky voice.

"NAJA! Are you home?" The answering machine exclaimed. Naja picked it up.

"Yes I am. Not for much longer." Naja said. It was Tina, a friend of hers who lived on Terra Hallow.

"It's that Crystal isn't it? Your cousin gonna help?"

"Yeah, I get to join the Storm hawks to get help. Nice isn't it?"

"LUCKY! I so envy you. Give them our CD! Maybe they'll see us in concert. If they'll be willing I'll talk to topaz and Emerald and all the others and we'll set up a concert for a new moon. So you can go. I can't wait til your cured." Tina exclaimed.

"Neither can I." Naja said in a voice that sounded like she was gonna cry. Emotionally, she was.

"Then, Maybe you can join us." Tina told her.

"Maybe." Naja said, looking out the window to the moon.

Me: Okay, I'm telling you know the characters that I own that will be showing up in this story. Saphire who is Harrier's Sister for those who don't know, Topaz and Emerald who are twins and the Cousins of Saphire and Harrier, Carla and Chris who are in a Band with Topaz and Emerald called back yard junk and they are twins, Tina who is also in backyard junk, Tia who is also in back junk with her cousin Chase, And last ut not least there's Aria, Aerrow's Sister..

Piper: I'm excited.

Me: There will be no lemons but there will be scenes that Come pretty close to it.

Piper: Which is why this story is rated M.

Me: So review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2, Naja's tale

Me: Chapter 2, Naja's tale. I know some of you have anxiously waited for this moment. But, I'm going to torture for a wee bit long. That reminds me of the tartan terrors. England forever and Scotland for a wee bit longer. Lucky for I have English and Scottish blood in me. YAY! Anyway, I do not own storm hawks but you all know who I do own. Backyard junk, Saphire and Aria and Naja.

Piper: You're rambling.

Me: now on with the story.

Naja stood on the dock with her luggage and watched the skies until she spotted the Condor. She saw Piper standing on the runway as it started to land on the dock. Naja Rand toward Piper and gave her a hug.

"PIPER! Omg! It's so good to see you again!" Naja exclaimed as she squealed.

"NAJA! It has been WAY too long." Piper exclaimed as Aerrow walked down the runway. Junko jumped down. " And your hair Reveals Aerrow's!" Piper and Naja started laughing.

"What about my Hair?" Aerrow asked as he walked over to them. " Dang, your hair is redder then mine and I thought that wasn't possible."

"Let's just Hope Finn doesn't think you got crystallized into a girl." Piper exclaimed laughing. Naja joined her.

"Eyes are the wrong color." Naja exclaimed as she picked up her backpack. Junko and Aerrow grabbed the suit cases and walked up the ramp that Stork let down as Finn's Voice came over the intercom.

"Can we please go now? The chicks From Tropica are waiting!" Finn's voice whined. Stork voice was heard in the background.

" That would be a fun Halloween idea." Naja exclaimed.

"We should totally do it." Piper exclaimed. The two girls walking up the ramp talking and gossiping.

"So how are you guys containing me on the full moon?" Naja asked.

"We asked Stork to make a special lock for your door and window. Your window is not able to be opened anyway but who ever said you might not break it." Piper exclaimed. Naja smiled.

"Is it done? The full moon is tomorrow." Naja exclaimed. Both girls stopped.

"Tomorrow?" Piper asked.

"Yep. How do you think I know. I have to keep tabs on the phases of the moon. And I recognize the signs brewing." Naja explained.

"What signs?" Piper asked.

"Well, the urge to seduce a boy into my bed. The surge is slight but tomorrow.. Once the sun starts to set, I better be locked up. Then, its an uncontainable urge. Why else would I throw out every thong and flirty ? When we are in a more private Area I'll tell you more. You might be able to use the info to get a cure." Naja exclaimed.

"We'll talk more when we get to your room. It's next to mine. I am going to take notes if that's okay." Piper exclaimed.

"Just make sure no male on the ship sees them." Naja exclaimed. Piper nodded as she opened the door next to her room. Naja's room. The walls were a light blue color and the floor was just metal. The bed was covered in blue sheets and a dresser was in the corner next to the closet. There was a desk with a laptop and shelves for her to put her books.

"Welcome to your room." Piper exclaimed.

"It's beautiful. I wouldn't mind some carpet covering the metal floor so my feet down get cold but whatever. It's room, a place to stay. Thanks Piper." Naja exclaimed. Piper walked into her room and picked up her note book and walked back into the room.

"While you unpack you can tell me about the crystal and what it does and I'll take notes so I can get started on a cure." Piper exclaimed, sitting in the chair by the desk. Naja closed and locked the door.

"Well, the first time it happened, I was at a club in a really revealing outfit just dancing when the sunset. At that point I had said the crystal did nothing but suddenly the sun was down, the moon up, and I was being a freaking hore. Denim mini skirt, thin tight black hilt top open back, lace bra, and lace thong. Not to mention Black strappy heels, spiked heels no less.

"And you know me, I am a girl who loves a hot guy who can dance. So, one guy starts flirting with me and next thing I know, I was freaking in a hotel room across town in bed with him, complete nak'ed. I wasn't even sure he wore a condom. I do know for a fact we did it. I fickin felt like it." Piper laughed.

"Sore?"

"Yeah. It hurt like mother … never mind." Naja didn't finish that sentence." But anyway, IT seems to get worse every moon. The next moon when a boy was walking past my house, I stopped him and asked him if he would like some sweets. He looked at me and said sure. I take him into the house and into the kitchen I just stripped for him. We did it in there. The next moon I freakin' jumped on a guy." Naja exclaimed.

"How long has been going on now?" Piper asked.

"Four moons tomorrow." Piper exclaimed.

"Moons?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, There are thirteen moons in one year. Because of the crystal, technically, there in no such thing as a month. The full moon is like a second period. 25 periods. 1 for each month and one for each moon." Naja exclaimed. Piper looked at Naj for a moment.

"I think the moon is the key here. It is the activator and the sun is what turns it off. I'm going to go to my lab and see what I come up with. Feel free to join me." Piper exclaimed. Naja nodded before Piper walked out. Piper went to her lab and stared playing with her solairuis crystal and a few other crystals.

- - -X

Meanwhile with Naja, she was walking down the hallway when Finn ran up to her.

"Aerrow, where's the new… omg.. you've been turned into a girl!" Finn exclaimed. Naja laughed.

"Piper was right, you were gonna mistake me for Aerrow." Naja exclaimed laughing.

"Uh?"

"I'm Naja, Piper's cousin." Naja exclaimed.

"Oh… You're pretty." Finn exclaimed.

"Thank you. Just a little advise, avoid me tomorrow and during the full moon. I get a little out of hand when it's the full moon." Naja exclaimed as she continued toward Piper's lab.

"What that supposed to mean?" Finn asked.

"You don't wanna know."

X-X-X-X-X

Me: You like it?

Piper: Weird.

Me: Yep. Wait what? Nevermind. Review!


	3. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


	4. Chapter 3

"So what's the news?" Naja asked as she walked into Piper's lab."Am I fucked?"

"Oh, I thought that already happened. "Piper answered. Naja chuckled. " I don't know yet, but I had a thought. Do you remember the old werewolf legends?"

"Sure, full moon turn into a man hungry wolf. Eats children and people." Naja rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Do know what a succubus is?"

"A Creature of sex. Some believe it's a demon. Feeds off sex and sexual energies." Naja answered. Then straightened. "What does this have to do with me?"

"There's an old legend, one you may or may not know, a werewolf, full moon, and a man eater. But not in the same sense as our modern day stories tell. Man eater or a Woman eater, and a lover unless spurned." Piper answered. Naja stared at her in confusion. "

"What?" Piper opened an old book next to her and scanned on of the pages before turning several pages and started to read.

"_It is said that on an ancient and haunted terra, that is was once a pure and beautiful terra long before it was haunted. It is said that on this terra, two creatures came together. The Werewolf, and the Succubus. The Werewolf, is like any other creature, a creature with a carnal need, a need for sex, a need to reproduce. The Succubus enticed the werewolf, bringing it to her bed. It is there it is said, that she conceived a creature, werewolf with a strong desire for pleasure, that becomes unbearable during the time of the full moon._ Naja, what if this is what is going on?" Piper asked. Naja laughed.

"Nah-uh!" Naja shook her head. "No way. Never had a problem before this damn crystal."

"But Naja, what if. What if it is? For all we know it's an amplifier crystal. It could amplify your condition." Piper countered, walking up to Naja. " What did the Crystal look like?"

"Purple. With red and Yellow swirls and this freaky red glow. It looked twisted. Like those twisted pretzels we loved to get at the Carnivals we went to as kids. Smaller though." Naja answered.

"Can you draw it?" Piper asked. Naja laughed hysterically.

"Do you remember how I used to draw as a kid? I haven't gotten any better. Trust me. I still do stick figures."Naja answered. Piper smiled sorrowfully.

"That could have helped us I.D. the crystal." Piper chuckled. " You never could draw. Remember the stick figure houses you used to draw. Houses on hills and basements deep into the hill and tunnels to get under the house."

"Oh my god, I found a binder full of those the other day. I cried when I saw it, along with all my other attempts to draw. It was so horrible." Naja cracked up. Piper giggled.

"I am so glad you are here." Piper exclaimed.

"I am too. And so are all the men in the atmos." Piper and Naja started laughing.

"Can you see the crystal?" Piper asked. Naja pulled her top down slightly, so Piper could see the strange dot or swirling color just between Naja's gracious mounds. Piper reached out and poked it finding it to be as hard a a crystal would be, instead of the soft, smooth skin Naja was gifted with. "is that?"

"The Crystal? Yes. I've tried to remove it. But to no avail." Naja answered. Letting her shirt go as Piper walked away to take notes in her note book.

"Interesting. Do you know how it reacts with other crystals?" Piper asked.

"Nope. " Naja answered. Piper nodded.

"Well, I guess we have a nice amount of tests to do to figure out what the crystal is." Piper answered. Naja smiled. " But I think we'll have to let them wait."

X-X-X-X-X

Later that night, Naja dreamed. Her dream a twisted nightmare. A nightmare of all the things swirling in her ran down this path trying to get away from something, passing all these things, swirling pictures that made we cry out. Werewolf and succubus having sex. Dark Ace and Cyclonis torturing her. The Crystal being shoved into her chest. The things she'd done during the full moon. The horrible things she could do during the full moon. Until Finally she bolted up right with a scream. Naja started sobbing as she took in her surroundings. She looked out her window to look at the almost full moon.

"I hate you Cyclonis. I will not let you destroy me…" She seethed, glaring out the window.

X-X-X-X-X-X

A/n: Please review!


End file.
